syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Grenade
The grenades are an explosive weapon used widely through the Syphon Filter series. Syphon Filter Upon detonation, this incendiary weapon spreads ammonium perchlorate three meters outwards from the blast point. It is instantly ignited by the explosion and quickly burns out, fatally burning anyone nearby but leaving little collateral damage. Syphon Filter description The grenades are a hand-thrown explosive used in the Washington, DC and PHARCOM series of missions. They are best used for killing groups of unarmoured enemies or bosses, but they make an awful amount of noise unlike gas grenades, making them less effective for stealth scenarios. Furthermore, unlike the M79, grenades do not explode on impact, so they should only be used if the player has no choice. Syphon Filter 2 Upon detonation, this incendiary weapon spreads ammonium perchlorate three meters outward from the blast point. It is instantly ignited by the explosion and quickly burns out, torching anyone within the blast area, but leaving minimum collateral damage. Syphon Filter 2 weapon description The grenades are again hand-thrown. They can be used in the Colorado Mountains, PHARCOM Expo Center and Moscow series of missions. As with the first game, they are best used for non-stealth kills. Syphon Filter 3 This grenade has a kill radius of approximately three meters. Upon detonation, an ammonium perchlorate cloud disperses and ignites instantly. Cooldown is almost instantaneous and collateral damage is minimal. Syphon Filter 3 weapon description As before, the grenades make a return in Hotel Fukushima, Costa Rican Plantation, C-5 Galaxy Transport, Pugari Gold Mine, Pugari Complex, Convoy and The Beast. It is required to take out the turrets in Rhoemer's plantation. Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain This pineapple shaped grenade is filled with Composition-B and has a kill radius of 15 feet, but can substantially wound and incapacitate out to 25 feet. To arm the grenade, the thrower pulls the pin, squeezes the lever and throws the device toward the intended target. The frag detonates upon impact with any hard surface. Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain weapon description The grenade is now called the 'M61 fragmentation grenade'. No longer using ammonium perchlorate, it now instead has Composition B (which is a combination of Research Development Explosive and trinitrotoluene). It is more lethal than its trilogy counterpart, since it is lethal out to 4.6 meters or so. It is great against groups of enemies and slow-moving bosses. Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror The M67 Delayed Frag Grenade has a timing fuse that detonates 3 seconds after it's thrown. Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror weapon description The grenade's name is once again changed to the 'M67 grenade', and it explodes roughly three seconds after being thrown. In theory, this makes it great for 'airbursting' - which is to 'cook' the grenade so it explodes while still in the air, thus enemies do not have a chance to throw it back. It can be used in Episode 1 Part 1, Episode 4 Part 1, Episode 6 (both parts) and Episode 7 Part 1. Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow The M61 Frag Grenade is filled with composition-B and has a kill radius of 15 feet, but can substantially wound and incapacitate out to 25 feet. The frag detonates upon impact with any hard surface. Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow M61 description The M67 Delayed Frag Grenade has a timing fuse that detonates 3 seconds after it's thrown. Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow M67 description Logan's Shadow now contains two grenade versions. The first, used only in multiplayer, is a standard M61 grenade that explodes on impact, so its targets do not have a chance to return it. The second, which can be used in single player, goes off three seconds upon being thrown. The latter can be used in Episode 1 Part 1, Part 2, Part 4; Episode 2 Part 2; Episode 3 Part 1; Episode 4 Part 2; Episode 5 Part 1; Episode 6 Part 1. Trivia * Grenades cannot be used underwater in Logan's Shadow.